Sisters of the Elements
by Silverwind the Albino Dragon
Summary: Four sisters, hatched in a lab, had been experimented on. They had enough after 16-18 years of being experimented that they planned an escape. When they succeeded, will they be able to permanently escape or fail? (Poor Summary) There are 4 OCs.
1. Profile's

I had gotten an idea on a new story thanks to ElvenShadows with her OC and her friend's OC as well. Anyway, I need a little help filling my OC's profile out. I am giving till all my other stories are done. I am currently on top of those stories. I do get writer's block too sadly. If you can help, that would be awesome. If you have ideas for each of my characters, either send it through PM or Review. Help is appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Silverwind<span>**

**Full Name:** Silverwind Desta Elemental  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Desta, Silver, Wind  
><strong>Race:<strong> Warm blood reptile  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Blind blue (pupils are shaded because of blindness)  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> white scales with silver underbelly, small spine scales from head to tail tip, horns on head that curve inward.  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> around 16-18  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Cage (In beginning)  
><strong>SkillsPowers:** Speed, Ice, Wind, Able to see with ice crystals that float around her occationally  
><strong>Element(s):<strong> Wind and Ice  
><strong>Alliance:<strong> Good  
><strong>Behavior:<strong> Shy, Easily afraid, Calm when comforted  
><strong>Weapon of Choice:<strong> Fan because it can be used to create wind  
><strong>Fears:<strong> Being taken back to the experimental lab she was hatched at.  
><strong>Flaws:<strong> Blind, Can't map things without her ice crystals  
><strong>Strength:<strong> ?  
><strong>Likes:<strong> ?  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> ?  
><strong>Family:<strong> Greenearth, Redfire, Bluewater  
><strong>Friends:<strong> ?  
><strong>Enemies:<strong> The ones who hatched them and kept them in the lab

* * *

><p><span><strong>Redfire<strong>

**Full Name:** Redfire ? Elemental  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> ?, Red, Fire  
><strong>Race:<strong> Warm blood reptile  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Brown  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Red scales with yellow underbelly, small spine scales from head to tail tip, horns on head that curve inward.  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> around 16-18  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Cage (In beginning)  
><strong>SkillsPower:** Fire, Lightning,  
><strong>Element(s):<strong> Fire and Lightning  
><strong>Alliance:<strong> Good  
><strong>Behavior:<strong> Easily angered, Brave  
><strong>Weapon of Choice:<strong> ?  
><strong>Fears:<strong> Being taken back to the experimental lab she was hatched at.  
><strong>Flaws:<strong> Easily angered  
><strong>Strength:<strong> ?  
><strong>Likes:<strong> ?  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> ?  
><strong>Family:<strong> Greenearth, Bluewater, Silverwind  
><strong>Friends:<strong> ?  
><strong>Enemies:<strong> The ones who hatched them and kept them in the lab

* * *

><p><strong>Greenearth<strong>

**Full Name:** Greenearth Rose Elemental  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Rose, Green, Earth  
><strong>Race:<strong> Cold blood reptile  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Yellow  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Green scales with brown underbelly, small spine scales from head to tail tip, horns on head that curve inward.  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> around 16- 18  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Cage (In beginning)  
><strong>Skills:<strong> Strength, Water, Plant Growing  
><strong>Element(s):<strong> Earth and Plant Growth  
><strong>Alliance:<strong> Good  
><strong>Behavior:<strong> Not too bright, Kind  
><strong>Weapon of Choice:<strong> ?  
><strong>Fears:<strong> Being taken back to the experimental lab she was hatched at.  
><strong>Flaws:<strong> ?  
><strong>Strength:<strong> ?  
><strong>Likes:<strong> ?  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> ?  
><strong>Family:<strong> Redfire, Bluewater, Silverwind  
><strong>Friends:<strong> ?  
><strong>Enemies:<strong> The ones who hatched them and kept them in the lab

* * *

><p><strong>Bluewater<strong>

**Full Name:** Bluewater ? Elemental  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> ?, Blue, Water  
><strong>Race:<strong> Cold blood reptile  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Dark Blue  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> light blue scales with blue underbelly, small spine scales from head to tail tip, horns on head that curve inward.  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> around 16-18  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Cage (In beginning)  
><strong>SkillsPower:** Swimming, Healing, Water  
><strong>Element(s):<strong> Water and ?  
><strong>Alliance:<strong> Good  
><strong>Behavior:<strong> Gentle, Kind, Calm  
><strong>Weapon of Choice:<strong> ?  
><strong>Fears:<strong> Being taken back to the experimental lab she was hatched at.  
><strong>Flaws:<strong> ?  
><strong>Strength:<strong> ?  
><strong>Likes:<strong> ?  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> ?  
><strong>Family:<strong> Greenearth, Redfire, Silverwind  
><strong>Friends:<strong> ?  
><strong>Enemies:<strong> The ones who hatched them and kept them in the lab


	2. On Hold

Stories going to continue:

- Cars World and OC Prequel  
>- Cars and OC: Fall, Winter, Sring<br>- Planes and OC  
>- Trust<br>- TFA: Fenemies

These are the ones i have no inspiration for because of writer's block:

- Cars World and OC: One-Shots  
>- Shadow, Thunder, River, Wind, Blood<br>- Wall-E(Did With A Friend)  
>- Warriors: Cars<p>

These are on hold:

- Book 1: TFA  
>- Herobrine and Chelsey<br>- Planes and OC: Fire and Rescue  
>- Sisters of the Elements<p> 


End file.
